My Life is a Fairy Tale
by girlwhoisinlove
Summary: Based on the Princess diaries movie but it's not like it only got the idea. REPOSTING FIRST 3 CHAPTER, no plot changes.Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Hermione gets some very very unexpected news that change her life forever.Follow her as she goes back to Hogwarts and watch how two houses that were rivals for years are finally brought together by a prince and a princess, a lot of twist and turns that may make you sick. Enjoy and Please don't forget to review.

Hermione's father died a few months ago, sure she hadn't really gotten to know him because her parents divorced when she was about 3 years old and she didn't really remember him because they didn't keep in touch a lot, he only sent her presents on different occasions, but she was still sad, he had been her father.

She lived her life like any other ordinary girl. Well besides the fact that she was a witch.

She really liked reading, playing tennis, swimming and other stuff.

Though she didn't really care about her looks, she was still the bushy haired girl and to add to that now she also wore glasses and brackets. Since then she got even more teased at school because of it, but like I said she didn't really care.

It was summer; she had finished her sixth year at Hogwarts. In her spare time, which was a lot during the summer she worked at a bookshop near her house or went roller skating with Ginny. They were now best friend and Ginny was fascinated by muggle life much like her father.

It was seven and she had already returned from the bookshop. She entered the house, it wasn't very big, but she really liked it, it was all white and had a beautiful garden.

"Honey you can go change your clothes and wash your hands, dinner will be ready in half hour." Her mom said.

"Ok mum" She answered as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Her room wasn't very big, but it was cozy and pleasant the walls were of a light green and there was a yellow carpet on the floor, the main theme was nature. There were a lot of books on the shelves and many pictures on the walls.

Crookshanks had his own small adobe in one corner of the room; it was all white and fluffy. Hermione loved her room a lot; it was where she spent most of her time. She would usually read cuddled in her big soft bed, or she would spend her time in the internet finding out about new things at her computer.

She entered her room and opened her medium sized wardrobe, her clothes were pretty much ordinary, nothing too daring, nothing too revealing, she put on a pair of sweat pants an a sweat shirt on when she heard her mom call. She went back downstairs.

"Did you call, mom?"

"Yes dear, I wanted to tell you that your grand mother just called she said she arrived here yesterday and she wants to invite you to have some tea with her tomorrow.

"Wait, you mean the one from Monaco" Hermione asked a bit surprised, she hadn't communicated much with her grandmother from her father's side, all she got from her were very expensive birthday present and nothing more.

"Yes dear, that's the one"

"And she came here just to have some tea?"

"Well, actually she wants to discuss something with you so you better go tomorrow, here's the address." Her mom said as she handed a piece of paper to her.

"Now go wash your hands and come here dinner's ready."

"Ok mum."

They ate in silence, and she went to sleep thinking about, what would her grandmother want to tell her.

She woke up early in the morning and ate some cereals with milk, she couldn't stop thinking about what could her grandmother possibly want to tell her, what was so important that she had to come all the way here, she was lost in thoughts and she didn't hear Crookshanks come into the kitchen and when he mewed she nearly fell of her chair, that same moment her mother came in.

"Oh my you should be careful and you should also get going."

"Ok I'll go take my bag, and then leave"

"You have the address, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry"

Bidding her mom goodbye she took her bike and went to her grandmother.

When she got there she thought she got the wrong address 'cause there was a big house, and I mean very big like 5 floors and it was all white with flowers all over. She went in and to her surprise there was a receptionist there.

"I'm sorry does Katherine Gerraldi live here?"

"I beg your pardon, who might you be? The receptionist said in a somewhat prevailing manner. "

"I'm her granddaughter."

"Oh! Yes of course, I'm sorry, she's here; wait just a minute I'm going to call her. Hermione noticed the sudden change in his behavior but didn't pay much attention to it.

The receptionist went up the stairs and after a few minutes he returned with a very fine and elegant lady. Hermione figured this was her grandmother.

"Why hello Hermione dear, how are you.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Well my mom said you wanted to discuss something."

"Yes I do, if we could just go to the terrace and sit down I will tell you everything."

"Umm… ok"

They went and sat down on the beautiful terrace and her grandmother started talking:

"Hermione do you know the name Antonio Franco Wilhelm Gerraldi the third?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"He was the heir of the throne of Monaco…"

"So?"

"… and your father."

Hermione just sat there looking like a deer in the lights when she finally came out of her daze she asked:

"You mean I am a, a…

"Princess, yes"

"And then you are the…"

"Queen" Her Grandmother finished the sentence.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"And this is not all" Her grandmother said looking straight at her.

"What more could there be?!" Hermione asked completely shocked.

"Hermione I am a witch and your father was a wizard and your mother is a witch too and so are all the other members of his family…"

This time Hermione nearly fell of her chair.

"That means I'm pureblooded!?"

"Yes Hermione, you are."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this, do you think I like it when people tease me because I'm not pureblood?!"

"I'm sorry dear but we had a deal with your mother not to tell you about this until you were of age but under the circumstances we had to tell you earlier."

"What circumstances!?"

"Well with your father being dead you are now the official heir for the throne."

"What, I'm not responsible enough to run a country who do you think I am!"

With these words she ran off, thousands of thoughts running through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran home burst the door open and ran to her room, she couldn't believe it, why didn't she know about all of this earlier? It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair.

Mrs. Granger was a bit startled when the door burst open but then understood what was the problem, she decided to let her daughter cool of for a while then go talk to her.

Half an hour passed and Hermione was still sitting in her room, she didn't know what to do next. This morning she was a normal muggle born young witch and then she finds out she's pureblooded and a princess! This was too much for her; she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door,

"Honey, can I come in?" Asked Mrs. Granger

"No!"

"What's wrong with you you never talk like that?"

"Well I don't find out that I'm pureblood and a princess everyday either!" Hermione yelled from her room

"Dear I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but your grandmother your father and I had a deal, not to tell you till' you were of age but we had to tell you earlier because of the circumstances.I'm really sorry I understand that it's a big shock for you but you too have to understand we had no choice."

"I understand mom." she said opening the door.

"I knew you were a smart girl. Hermione I know that it's a big responsibility for you but you are the heir of the throne so you have to start training for becoming a princess."

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'm sorry but you don't, dear."

"Ok, what does "training" include?"

"Well you have to learn about how to dress what to wear how to dance and things like that, then you have to train for an auror, and…"

"I have to train for an auror?!"

"Yes dear."

"Why?"

"Well a princess has to be safe and it's good for you to be trained and all the other princesses did it."

"You mean all the kings and queens were wizards and witches?"Hermione asked astounded

"Yes. "

"Wow!"

"You see being a princess is not so bad after all."

"You bet, but will I be able to continue school and do auror training?"

"Yes dear, you see professor Dumbledore agreed to let you practice with an experienced auror at school. "

"Wow! When do I start my training?"

"Well we'll have to call your grandma and ask."

"Ok."

Half an hour later Hermione's grandmother came over to them.

"We're glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, and grandma I'm sorry for running of, it was just too much for me."

"Don't worry I understand, I also found out about being a princess at your age."

"Really?"

"Yes. So you wanted to know when you'll start training."

"Yeah."

"Well I thought that I would let you rest all the summer, you'll start auror training at school, but we could start with your looks right now."

"Right now? Asked both Hermione and Mrs. Granger."

"Yes right now" said Hermione's grandmother and waived her wand, instantly the guest room transformed into a beauty saloon with all its personnel.

"Wow" Hermione said noticing that she had been saying this word very often now.

"Hermione please sit down over here", said her grandma pointing to a chair in front of a large mirror.

She sat down and a tall bald man came over to her.

"Meet Juan he will be your stylist.

Juan looked her over and took out his wand.

"First ve have to get rid of zese 'orrible pieces of steel, said Huan with a " orrible " French accent. Then he waived his wand in front of Hermione and her brackets disappeared instantly.

"Now to get rid off zes orrible glasses." And with another wave of his wand the glasses disappeared being replaced by contact lenses.

"Now ve have to tame zis hair of yours". He then said some kind of spell and a jet of pink light emitted from his wand and Hermione's hair became smooth and wavy.

"Now le me see yor nails. "

Hermione gave him her hand.

"'orrible zese aren't the nails of a princess," and he once again flicked his wand and Hermione's nails became long clean and shiny.

"Now to put on some make-up" he flicked his wand and colored a bit her eyelids put some lip gloss on her lips.

Then he turned her to the mirror, she couldn't believe that the person staring back at her was really Hermione. She looked totally different and much more mature, she loved it.

"You look gorgeous dear, now we have to get you some clothes, I'm going to help you pick the official clothes and Kelly here will help you pick the other ones." Said her Grandma and flicked her wand. They were transported to an alley full of different shops.

Kelly, Hermione and her Grandma walked through them for hours buying all kinds of clothes and robes and foot wear and jewelry. She was trying on all the clothes Kelly brought to her, they were a lot different than what she used to wear, and she liked them.

After all this the were so tired they went into a coffee shop to get some cold fresh juice, they sat at the table and Hermione was facing the window, what she saw there gave her a good idea.

"Grandma, are you against tattoos?"

"No dear, why do you ask?"

"Can I get one or two?" She asked apprehensively.

"Sure why not, do you want your belly pierced too?"

Hermione was a little shocked, at first her grandma allows her to buy all kinds of revealing and garish clothes and now she allows her to get a tattoo and her belly pierced, wow.

"Sure!"

"Then let's go."

So they stood up and went to the place where they made tattoo's which was in front of the coffee shop they were in.

Hermione got two tattoo's one in the small of her back, which was a serpent around a rose and another one around her belly button which was also a serpent eating it's tail. She also got her belly pierced. She didn't know why she picked serpents; she kinda liked them though she didn't know why.

They got home at eight they were awfully tired, Hermione went to her room to unpack and look at her clothes, she loved them they were so colorful and so teenage like, she never wore clothes like this she was so exited, she couldn't wait to tell about it to her friends.

She thought she would call them tomorrow and ask them to meet her. She was lost in her thoughts again, she was so exited she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep at all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only 6 o'clock and Hermione was already up eating breakfast. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about the latest events but she couldn't call them at this hour so she had to wait at least three more hours.

After having breakfast she picked something to wear from her new clothes, it was a red tank top and a black mini skirt, which accentuated all of her curves perfectly. Then she fed Crookshanks and watched TV.

She kept looking at her watch, and when it at last showed 9:00 she picked up the phone to call The Weasley's (they had a phone because Mr. Weasley loves muggle things so much and liked experimenting and Harry was staying with them now.) Mr. Weasley picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Good morning Mr. Weasley, this is Hermione, can I please talk to Ginny?"

"Oh hello Hermione, it's good to hear you, I'll call Ginny" He said merrily . "Ginny!" He then yelled into the phone.

"Yeah dad what is it?"

"Hermione's on the phone."

"Oh great!" She took the phone and spoke:

"Where have you been, and why didn't you come roller skating, do you know how long I waited!"

"Woa, cool down a bit Ginny, I'm sorry for not coming, there's just so many things happening, I want to tell you guys something, can you Harry and Ron meet me in half an hour at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley?"

"Sure I just have to wake them up. Wait a sec."

"Ok" Hermione said as she heard Ron yelling "Ow what was that for!!!" As Ginny came back.

"Ok, it's settled, we'll be there in 15 minutes"

"OK, by the way, why was Ron yealling"

"Oh he wasn't waking up so I poured some water on him, he's drying himself right now"

"Hope he didn't get too mad!"

"Nah, Woniekins know his sister loves him, don't you Ron?" Hermione could hear a faint "yeah whatever"

"Fine then meet you there" Hermione said

"Ok, see you later then."

"Yeah, Bye."

With this she hung up the phone and hurried to the fire place throwing floopowder in it she said, Miss Angela's ice cream shop. After a little spinning she got to a very nice and pleasant looking shop, it was all silver and pink, it was a cute, she sat at a table, Miss Angela came over to her.

"Good Morning, would you like to order something?"

"Oh, Hy, I'm waiting for Harry Ron and Ginny to come, and then we'll make the order."

Miss Angela looked at Hermione like she has grown another head.

"I'm sorry, I don't intent to be rude but have we met?"

"It's me Hermione!"

"Hermione, it's really you!"

"Yeah!"

"Wow, you've really changed, what happened?"

"Well it's a long story actually; let's say something very big happened."

"Ok then I'll come take your orders when the others come."

So she went to other clients leaving Hermione waiting for them to come. After fifteen minutes of waiting she spotted them entering the shop. She stood up and went over to them.

"At last, I've been waiting for twenty minutes, where have you guys been?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other, and then at the girl in front of them like she was some kind of loony, then Ginny apprehensively spoke:

"I'm sorry, do we know each other."

"Ginny what do you mean, we've known each other since we were 11, and we've been through so much together, for God 's Sake what's wrong with you guys!"

"Umm... Hermione?! "Ginny was the first one to recognize her.

"At last, yes it's me!"

All three of them were dumbstruck.

"Wow" was all Harry and Ron were able to say.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, you know. "

"Yeah that's why I called you, come on let's have a seat. "

They all sat at a table and ordered ice-cream and Hermione told them everything, from the beginning to the end.

"So you mean now you're a pureblood… "asked Harry

"and a princess… "added Ginny

"and extremely rich" said Ron as if in a daze.

"Ronald! You are being a total prat" said Ginny towards her brother. Everybody laughed at this. They spent a few hours together, but Harry, Ron, and Ginny had to go so they said goodbye to each other hoping they'll see each other tomorrow.

Hermione decided to walk a little, maybe to buy something. She went in a shop, and she saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

Her first thought was to run as fast as she could, but then she remembered that he wouldn't recognize her and thought this was the perfect opportunity for getting revenge.


End file.
